The Last Cookie
by Melan Anime
Summary: One-Shot. Gaara and Kankuro will think twice in the future, if they want to cheat in a game against their sister. Gift!Fic for G.A. AnimeFan4. RxR please!


_My first Naruto fanfiction and a birthday present to a good friend._

_Head-canon (sometime after Gaara became Kazekage)_

_**Disclaimer**: __I don't own Naruto. I own the title and the plot of this story._ Also I don't own the cover image; I found it on the Internet so the credit goes to the original artist! This is non-profit story and I'm not making any money from it.

* * *

**The Last Cookie**

It was past midnight when Gaara finally finished his work and got ready to go home. Of course 'finished' wasn't exactly the right way to set it, because as the Kazekage, his work and responsibilities were endless. Yet he never complained about it; he spent a lot of his time –nearly all of his life- hating this village and the villagers, his own family –parents and siblings- even the whole world, and a life filled with hate wasn't exactly pleasant.

But after meeting a certain blond man everything changed –but the truth was another. He changed, and what he used to hate suddenly gained a great value to him and Gaara was ready to do whatever it took to protect it.

It was late, but he wasn't expecting his siblings to be sleeping already, so he wasn't surprised to see light when he unlocked the door. Temari and Kankuro were sitting on the big table and for what it seemed, they were arguing a bit. Of course 'argue' was a soft way to describe it, seeing his brother's face.

"Honestly, Kankuro, if I found out that you cheated…" his sister's voice faded with a hidden meaning.

His brother made a nervous chuckled. "O-of course not, Temari!"

Gaara wasn't used to happy facial expressions, but he found himself wanting to smile at the view. Their sister was never joking or fooling around –sometimes she was way too scary for a girl.

"Hey, Gaara, good evening," his brother greeted, lifting his head.

"Welcome home," Temari offered him a quick smiled before she turned back to what she was doing.

"Good evening," Gaara responded, getting closer. "What are you doing here?"

"Playing cards," his sister replied with her eyes on her hand.

"I see."

"Wonna join us?" Kankuro asked.

Gaara shook his head and reached his hand to take the last cookie, but he lost his chance. Everything happened too fast; a strong wind pushed his hand away, in such way that alarmed his absolute defense and the plate with the cookie moved away from him –taking a closer look, he saw thin chakra lines guiding the plate, coming out from his Brother's fingers.

"Not the cookie!" both Temari and Kankuro exclaimed at the same time.

Gaara needed a second and then stared at his sibling, astonished. "Why can't I take the cookie?" he asked, a bit irritated.

"If you want it then you have to play with us," Temari stated.

"And only if you beat us can you eat it," Kankuro followed.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Why?"

"It's the last cookie from those we bought from Konoha village and we both want it," the puppeteer man explained.

"I suggested settling this down with a fight, but that scary cat over there said it's better to play cards," Temari said, pointing to her brother with her eyes.

Kankuro reacted immediately. "Hey! I only care about your safety."

"Oh please, I'd love seeing you trying to get to me," Temari scoffed before she turned to her youngest brother, "So, Gaara, what will you do? If you want the cookie then you'll have to win it."

Gaara thought about it for a second. He knew those cookies were Temari's and Kankuro's favorite, but also his favorite treat, yet he found out he wasn't that hungry.

He shook his head. "No, you can play over the cookie."

"Great, now I have more chances to win," Temari exclaimed.

Gaara was ready to turn and make his leave, when he saw from the corner of his eye, Kankuro making some signals. After a while and with Temari focusing on her cards, Gaara got the message his brother wanted to pass to him.

"Help me win and we will share the cookie?"

"You sure?" the Kazekage mouthed behind his sister. "You know how angry Temari will be if she finds out."

"She won't find out, if we are careful."

Gaara wasn't sure but in the end, he gave in –it wasn't that hard, after all. All he had to do was watch Temari's cards and make Kankuro know, using his sand to write the numbers, and all that, behind his sister's back. His older brother was ready to take the risk, but Gaara was still wondering if a cookie was worthy enough to put themselves in danger of making Temari angry.

Yet their plan seemed to be working great and their sister was making some sounds between snarls and groans every time Kankuro blocked her combos.

"It looks like I'm the winner!" Kankuro announced with a cocky smile, holding his last card.

Temari banged her hand and cards on the table. "Kankuro!" her voice challenged.

"C'mon, sis, don't be so mad," her brother only smiled more and got ready to take the cookie.

However, he couldn't make it there. Temari wasn't someone to take lightly, and like a true shinobi of the wind element, Kankuro and Gaara didn't manage to blink their eyes, let alone realize what hit them.

Kankuro found himself on the other side of the room, holding his head, on the floor, and Gaara was on the opposite side and behind a wall of sand. The rest of the room was a mess, like a typhoon struck. The last cookie was on the girl's feet and she was wearing a smug smile. Their sister bent down to lift it and, blowing some sand from it, she cut a piece with her teeth.

Kankuro rubbed his head. "Temari, what the hell?"

"Temari…?" Gaara stood up, untouched –the sand was always protecting him.

"I warned you, didn't I? If I found out that you cheated…"

"But…"

However, the two brothers shut it at once, seeing Temari's glare. "Now as a punishment you will have to go to Konoha village to buy more cookies and make sure to buy enough for me as well!"

Kankuro's eyes widened. "What?"

"I'm the Kazekage," Gaara said in his calm voice, and that alone explained that he had no time for trips over cookies.

But Temari only smiled more. "That makes things easier; make it a mission. AAh! And, of course, it will be your treat."

The two brothers exchanged a glance, deciding to accept her rules, because both of them valued their lives a lot.

"That's my boys!" Temari smiled, throwing the last piece of the cookie into her mouth.

* * *

_This story is a Gift!fic to G.A. AnimeFan4, I really hope you like it, especially since I know how much you like the Sand's siblings. I really like them as well.  
_

_My special thanks to my beta EndlessNight025!_

_Review and tell me what you think! __^_^_


End file.
